


Fanfiction cover and artwork:

by ctbn60



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: F/M, FanFiction Cover, Gen, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction cover and artwork:

I can't read spanish but this sounds like a really cute story. Zantana bewitches donuts and the couples effected wind up in different situations. The pairings are Oliver and Lana, Lois and Jimmy and Clark and Bruce...kinda. I don't have a link to the story but I'm sure you can check out her journal [](http://moniklaa.livejournal.com/profile)[ **moniklaa**](http://moniklaa.livejournal.com/) if you would like to read it.

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-Monicaantanna.jpg)   



End file.
